Always, you and me
by KateB-fan
Summary: Mi versión de la escena borrada de "Always" Espero que les guste!


**Bueno, aquí está, basta de preámbulos, espero que la disfruten! **

**Always, you and me**

Rick sintió que su corazón se perdía un par de latidos cuando entrelazó sus dedos con Kate y ella se mordió el labio suavemente antes de conducirlo a su habitación…

Afuera llovía… parecía el fin del mundo y allí adentro, era el comienzo de todo… ese comienzo que tanto tiempo se había demorado...

Kate caminó con paso seguro, aunque le temblaban las piernas, sabía que de esa situación no había retorno, pero aunque no quisiera que lo hubiera, aunque deseara desesperadamente demostrarle a Rick cuánto lo amaba físicamente, tenía algo de reparos, temiendo no estar a la altura de lo que él esperaba…

Se detuvo a los pies de la cama y si no hubiera sido por la tormenta, Kate podría haber escuchado perfectamente los latidos del corazón de Rick, ahora más parejos, pero tan fuertes como el deseo de ambos…

Él la miró una vez más, como preguntándole en silencio si estaba segura y Kate se perdió en sus ojos, con miedos o no, ese era el momento de ellos… un momento que les quedaría grabado en el alma a fuego…

Kate vio esa incertidumbre en él y sintió que necesitaba demostrarle que no se arrepentiría… que lo deseaba como el primer día, pero que ahora estaba segura…

Ansió desesperadamente sus labios otra vez, y cuando un relámpago iluminó la cara de Rick, ella deslizó sus dedos y los tocó, como si con eso intentara ralentizar ese deseo…

Él la esperó, por alguna razón supo que debía hacerlo…

Kate bajó la vista, como si de pronto se sintiera algo avergonzaba por lo que hacía, pero luego volvió a mirarlo, mientras deslizaba su camisa y la tira del sujetador hacia abajo, y lo vio mirándola, atento, aún reprimiendo su deseo por ella…

Rick acomodó parte de su cabello, gentilmente hacia atrás de su hombro, mientras sus dedos testeaban la suavidad de su piel y Kate no pudo evitar inclinar su cabeza, necesitaba sentir sus caricias… y que él hiciera lo que quisiera con ella…

Él no podía dejar de mirarla, era como si todo lo que ocurría fuera parte de un sueño, pero por suerte, sabía que no se había quedado dormido…

La piel de ella brillaba aún en la tenue claridad de la habitación y Rick quiso zambullirse en ella, pero se contuvo, la acercó un poco, y sintió su respiración agitada sobre sus labios y supo que ella miraba los suyos…

Y luego de apoyar suavemente su frente en la de ella, la miró a los ojos y la sintió tan entregada a esa, la pasión que ambos compartían, que sin darse cuenta la empujaba hacia la cama, mientras la sostenía en sus brazos para recostarla, la necesidad de acariciarla y besarla provocando un dolor intenso en toda su piel…

La sintió toda suya cuando se inclinó sobre ella, y Kate, aún con los labios entreabiertos, no hacía otra cosa que rogarle en silencio que la besara…

Rick se acomodó sobre ella sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, más oscuros que nunca y Kate no pudo soportar más la espera y se aferró a sus brazos para levantar la cabeza y capturar sus labios, hambrienta…

Lo acercó más a ella y volvió a recostarse, mientras Rick se entregaba al beso y ella lo exploraba con su lengua, ávidamente, casi con desesperación, con esa necesidad que había controlado durante años…

Rick se acomodó un poco y comenzó a responder sus besos y fue ella la que esta vez se abandonó a él…

La escuchó suspirar mientras su deseo por ella crecía y se hacía evidente sobre su abdomen y sintió sus dedos, desabotonando su camisa, sus dedos que luego lo acariciaron y Rick separó sus labios de los de ella y la miró…

-Kate…- murmuró y ella sonrió y volvió a incorporar su cabeza mientras sus labios asaltaban su cuello, húmedamente. Todo pensamiento coherente se esfumó y Rick se movió un poco para desabotonar el pantalón de ella, que jadeó apreciativamente cuando los dedos de él la rozaron casi sin intención donde más lo necesitaba…

Kate siguió besándolo y Rick terminó por quitarle el pantalón, sus manos apoyadas luego en sus caderas, su deseo reducido a un breve espacio, incómodo…

Rick se incorporó y la miró desde arriba. Kate se mordió el labio de deseo cuando él se quitó la camisa que ella había abierto. Sonrió provocativa y lo tomó de los bíceps, provocando que él alzara las cejas orgulloso…

Y ella no quiso seguir perdiendo tiempo y desabrochó su cinturón y luego de aflojar el pantalón, lo liberó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Cuando él iba a levantarse para quitarse totalmente la ropa, ella deslizó sus dedos y lo acarició suave y agónicamente. Rick cerró los ojos y Kate se sintió en el cielo, había fantaseado con eso varias veces… quería observarlo disfrutar con lo que ella hacía…

-Kate… por favor… esto terminará muy rápido…- le dijo él en voz baja y sexy.

-Déjame cuidar de ti…- le dijo ella y lo empujó, para intercambiar posiciones con él…

Rick la dejó hacer, pero antes de recostarse, la tomó de la cara y besó sus labios, como si con esto quisiera acostumbrarse a esa nueva sensación de no pedir permiso para hacer lo que deseaba…

Kate le sonrió una vez más y lo miró provocativa mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba y lo vio cerrar los ojos brevemente, suspirando, como si hubiese estado esperando ese preciso instante…

Quiso moverse, inclinarse sobre él, pero sintió sus manos masajeando su pecho casi sin poder contenerse y se mordió el labio, jadeando ante la intensidad de sus caricias…

Rick se incorporó y acompañó sus caricias con besos húmedos y Kate pensó que enloquecía al sentirlo rozándola a propósito…

-Por favor… necesito…- dijo ella entre jadeos- quiero demostrarte cuánto te deseo…- agregó y él abandonó su pecho para besarla profundamente en la boca y luego se dejó caer hacia atrás…

Kate se tomó su tiempo y besó cada centímetro de él. Al principio Rick se mantuvo estático y ella se dejó llevar por su aroma y lo que ella necesitaba, pero cuando Kate llegó a la altura del abdomen, su pecho rozando su ya incómoda erección, comenzó a respirar con dificultad, temiendo que las cosas se terminaran demasiado rápido…

-Kate… Kate… me vuelves loco… por favor… te necesito… necesito sentirte…- le dijo y ella sonrió comprensiva y se reunió con él en otro beso intenso…

-Dejaremos eso para después…- le prometió y él la tomó de las caderas y la hizo descender sobre él hasta que la tomó por completo…

Ella cerró los ojos con placidez mientras sus paredes internas se acostumbraban a él y Rick estiró su mano y tocó sus labios.

-Hermosa… eres perfecta, Kate…- le dijo él como en trance mientras comenzaba a moverse y la miraba reaccionar a él, jadeando, sus labios entreabiertos, su pecho oscilando suavemente…

-Oh, Rick…- dijo ella un momento después, cuando se sentía al borde del abismo…

-Mírame…- le dijo y la vio mirarlo con los ojos nublados, mientras la sentía contraerse alrededor de él por el efecto del intenso clímax…

Kate focalizó sus ojos en él y lo sintió explotar cálida y profundamente en ella. Sonrió casi sin fuerzas y volvió a besar sus labios mientras ambos se reponían…

-Aún no puedo creerlo…- dijo él besando su hombro con dedicación y ella lanzó una carcajada, aún agitada…

-Lo sé…- dijo y volvió a reír cuando él la besó con intención de provocarle cosquillas en el cuello- yo tampoco…

-¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?- le preguntó él cuando se desconectaron y él la cubrió con su cuerpo y a ambos con una manta.

-Creo que si me voy, podría enfermarme…- dijo y alzó la ceja seductora.

-No puedo permitir eso…- él negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos a dormir, entonces…- dijo ella y suspiró, acomodándose en sus brazos.

-Un rato… y después seguiremos con eso que… tenemos pendiente…- dijo y alzó ambas cejas y la hizo sonreír.

-Estaba pensando que…- dijo y comenzó a besar su cuello y descendió por su torso y siguió el camino descendente, por debajo de la manta hasta que llegó a donde él quería y lo escuchó gemir…

-Oh Dios… se me pasó el sueño… oh, Kate…- le dijo y la escuchó reír mientras seguía estimulándolo…

Un momento más tarde, agotados y satisfechos, se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, felices…

La tormenta continuó, el mundo no se acabó, sin embargo, todo había cambiado, al menos para ellos…

Kate no supo cuando ocurrió, pero en mitad de la noche se despertó con la agradable sensación de los besos de él en su abdomen y cuando tomó conciencia y quiso reaccionar, la boca de él comenzaba a estimularla hasta un punto que ella no había experimentado nunca...

Y cuando todo terminó y él la tomó en sus brazos, contento, ella quiso hablar, decirle algo, pero quizás por el cansancio, el stress y la actividad que habían tenido, no pudo hacerlo... y se quedaron dormidos...

Afuera seguía lloviendo... pero los truenos y los relámpagos eran más espaciados... la tormenta se alejaba lentamente...

* * *

><p>Kate se despertó al día siguiente cuando un rayo de sol le dio de lleno en los ojos. Pestañeó y sonrió al sentirse envuelta en el aroma de él… y también en sus brazos…<p>

Se mordió el labio cuando observó su expresión feliz y despreocupada, lo cual le causó un deseo muy intenso, que trató de mantener a raya… quería regalarle un café esa mañana, como un gesto de amor que para ellos significaba mucho, solo que esta vez, quién le haría el café, sería ella…

Se levantó despacio y se quedó mirándolo un momento… había estado a nada de perderlo… pero estaba feliz y agradecida de no haberlo hecho…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado mi versión de la escena... gracias por el apoyo y seguiré con la otras historias!<strong>


End file.
